


Stay Safe

by blustersquall



Series: Cullen Rutherford x Nevena Trevelyan [9]
Category: DA:I, Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen grabs a few moments alone with the Inquisitor before she leaves for the Emerald Graves to say his goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequal to: Something to Discuss  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3802327

It was now or never.

Cullen could hear the sounds below him in the lower courtyard. Shouts of grooms and attendants, the pawing of anxious hooves on the stones as the horses were saddled and made ready to leave. He knew, if he didn’t leave his office now, he would miss the Inquisitor and her party leaving.

In the past, he had seen her off if he could spare the time. Time away from his recruits and his orders and reports. It had bothered him if he had missed her departure, he liked to be sure she and her companions were properly equipped whenever they left Skyhold.

Now was different.

They’d kissed. They’d spent as much time together as their schedules at Skyhold would allow and now she was leaving to go to the Emerald Graves to follow up on Red Templar movement.

There was no telling how long she’d be gone. Last time it had been two and a half months. He didn’t want to leave without saying a proper goodbye.

Goodbyes were not his strong suit. He didn’t know how to say goodbye to someone he cared for as much as he did Nevena. Goodbye seemed so final. It left so little room for argument and maneuvering. But how else could he see her off. What other words would be suitable?

He would worry about that when - _if_  - he got to that point.

In the lower courtyard was a swirl of movement. Of shying mounts of people rushing back and forth with packs and supplies and tent rolls. Nevena was obvious in the fray. She stuck to the edges of the activity speaking with Horse Master Dennet.

The farrier was finishing the work of shoeing her grey mare. Having never owned a horse, anything to do with them was something Nevena sound fascinating and she watch with interest as Dennet explained what was happening step-by-step.

Cullen weaved between people and horses. 

He narrowly avoided being walked into and kicked as one of the animals bucked and skittered, scared by the bodies and how busy everything was. Whenever the Inquisitor left things were always a mess. Organization went out the window and things happened with no order and in as fast a time as possible.

On reaching the Inquisitor he stood a little way behind her, not touching her. Things were still so new for them both. He was not sure if holding her hand was too forward. If touching her in public where everyone could see would be considered inappropriate. They were, after all, two of the people the Inquisition turned and looked to for leadership. For them to be fraternizing openly, he worried what others would think.

So he stood, hands at his sides, hands clenching into fists at his own frustration waiting for a moment to get her attention and agonizing how best to go about it.

Dennet was the one to see him and the one who alerted Nevena to his presence.

“Commander,” the horse master greeted. He had a thick Ferelden accent, one that Cullen himself had once possessed. After spending so long in Kirkwall, he had lost some of it and now had something that did not resemble a Free Marcher or Ferelden accent. “Come to see the Inquisitor off?”

“Yes,” answered Cullen, aware of Nevena looking at him and willing himself not to look back. He’d blush like a fool if he did. “Perhaps I could borrow her for a moment. A few things to run over, before she leaves.” He shifted his gaze down, controlling his expression. “If she can spare the time.”

Nevena gave a coy smile which made his ears begin to burn. “Of course, Commander.” She quickly turned her attention back to Dennet. “Thank you for your time Master Dennet,” she gave a quick nod, “very informative.”

They walked only a short distance from the stables and into the barn where Blackwall was usually busying himself. For the moment he was elsewhere, probably helping with the madness in the yard. All the attention was focused outside and not on them which meant when Nevena slipped her hand into Cullen’s, lacing her fingers through his, no one saw except the two of them.

Despite its open doors and the holes in the ceiling, the barn felt more private and tucked away, quieter. Pigeon and doves cooed up in the rafters, occasionally stretching and flapping their wings. The handful of horses and harts that were remaining snorted and nickered quietly, watching what was happening in the open area beyond.

When Cullen stopped, Nevena dropped his hand. He turned towards her, feeling nervous and uncertain. Every time they had been together since that kiss on the battlements he had felt the same. The anxiety refused to leave him, and he found himself fumbling for words. He scratched the back of his neck. Nevena stood, hands clasped in front of her, waiting patiently for him to speak.

He wished she would say something first. His voice and his words escaped him. He knew what he wanted to say, but not how to say it.

“I… uh–” he began and immediately regretted it. Colour flooded his cheeks and he lifted his eyes to the ceiling.

Nevena gave a soft chuckle, her coy smile returning to her mouth. She closed the space between them, grasped Cullen’s lower left arm in her hand and wound the other up over his shoulder and through his fur collar.

“You are so…” she sighed, gazing up at him with a look that made Cullen’s stomach clench and twist pleasurably. She looked at him in a way no one else ever had. With warmth and adoration, affection and kindness. Never put off by his moments of unease or how reserved he sometimes was.

She stood on her toes and Cullen’s eyes slipped closed to feel her lips on his. Gentle, shy to begin with as he had learned her kisses always seemed to start.  Then bolder with more surety when he kissed her back, his cool lips molding against hers. She, pressed her body against his, twisting her fingers into his hair while he held her smaller form against him.

He relaxed into her kiss, feeling the heat of her through her clothing as he held her to him, one had at the small of her back, the other between her shoulder blades. A shudder of excitement burst in his chest, bubbling down to his belly, warming him from the inside out until his fingertips tingled.

Angling his head to kiss him more deeply, Nevena slicked her tongue against his bottom lip and sighed into Cullen’s mouth at the sensation of his tongue winding around hers. He lifted his hand from her upper back, curving it around to hold her chin becoming steadily more assertive the longer the kiss went on. He caressed her jaw line through his gloves, and traced the column of her neck, pressing his thumb against where her pulse was thudding.

Nevena broke away, breathing hard and pressed her forehead to his. Her eyes remained shut, her mouth curved into a pleased smile while she bit her bottom lip. She strained to stand on her toes, so Cullen inclined to be closer to her height.

“You wanted to see me off?” Nevena asked him, giggling breathlessly.

“Something like that.” Cullen agreed, his cheeks aching with how much he was smiling. He kissed her again, pushing his fingers back through the segments of hair which were loose from the crown braid she favored for travelling. “I’m not particularly good at goodbyes.”

Opening  her eyes, she looked at him quizzically. “Am I going somewhere?”

Cullen arched a brow. “The… Emerald Graves?” He reminded her, uncertain as to her meaning.

“I know that.” Tutted Nevena. She wound her fingers through the bear fur around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “I meant,” her lips brushed his in a way that made Cullen’s nerves tremble, “am I not coming back?”

He could barely focus on answering her question, her mouth was so temptingly close to his. He could feel her breath landing on his lips and smell the clean scent of the soap she used on her skin filling his head. Little things that he wanted to hold on to, so he could keep her close by while she was away.

“I certainly hope you are.” Cullen finally answered, smirking as he nipped her bottom lip between his teeth. “There’s no Inquisition without the Inquisitor.”

“So, don’t say goodbye.” Nevena mumbled, greeting the soft kisses he placed on her mouth, “I’ll be back soon.” Cullen felt her hands leave his collar and trail down to wrap around his waist. Nevena leaned her head back, “after all, I have something to come back to.”

Chuckling, he cradled the back of her skull in his hands and kissed her again. He smiled against her lips, listening to her soft appreciative murmur into his mouth.

They jumped apart to the sound of Cassandra’s voice outside the stable, inquiring as to Nevena’s whereabouts, afraid of being caught by the Seeker. Before she left him, Cullen wrapped his hand around Nevena’s brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

“Write to me?” He asked, meeting her eyes hopefully.

She touched his cheek, swiping her thumb across his cheekbone. “Of course.”

He kissed her hand again, “stay safe.” Cullen drew her towards him for one final kiss. “Please, stay safe.” He was almost begging against her lips, pleading both with Nevena and the Maker.

“I’ll be fine.” Nevena kissed him once more. “I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

She slid out of his embrace with a final kiss and a small smile.

Cullen watched her step out into the courtyard and greet Cassandra with an enthusiasm he was learning only Nevena could manage. Without thinking, he slipped his hand inside one of the pockets of his breeches and clasped within his palm a small silver coin, silently praying.

* * *

 

Artwork by hija-ck @tumblr


End file.
